LETS BRAWL!
by papapryce
Summary: This isn't a regular Naruto hates Namikaze fics, in fact i don't think this is one at all, Join Naruto's adventures to be the first Shinobi to use a civilian style of fighting called Boxing!
1. Chapter 1

**Lets Brawl!**

 **Dedicated to my favourite sport and favourite anime.**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
Naruto Namikaze, eldest of the three 'Holy Children' of Konoha, the two being his siblings. Now hold on before you start assuming, this isn't your regular Naruto neglect story, or a angsty Naruto hates his parents story, no this is something much different.

Ever since Naruto started training with his siblings and his father, Minato Namikaze the esteem Fourth Hokage of hidden in the leaves, he didn't grasp the fundamentals of Chakra or Ninjutsu. Despite being born into a family of geniuses, he was not a genius himself, no Naruto is thick headed, stubborn and brash. Naruto always solved problems with his fist, broken vase? PUNCH IT, sweeping up the floor, PUNCH IT! Evil cat Tora terrorizing Genins? PUNCH IT!

Yes, Naruto Namikaze isn't one for words, he's a muscle head.

This set him apart from his brother and sister, Kamina Namikaze and Chitoge Namikaze Chito for short. Kamina is a red hair lad with green goggles on his head and three whisker marks on his face, he has violet eyes like his mother but with has his father's features, Chito has blond hair and blue eyes just like Naruto and Minato, she too has whisker marks on her cheeks (Think a young Chitoge Kirisaki from Nisekoi!) . Y'all already know Naruto has the whiskers.

Minato and plenty other fine tutors desperately try to help this blond dunderhead, sadly they all came to one conclusion.

He hasn't inherited Minato's brain, and was another Kushina. Something this world is not yet ready for.

Now I know I have got you curious on the three 'holy children' of Konoha bit, you see on October 10th there was this huge fox, Minato split said fox in three pieces, an idea he got from an ancient mythology of two gods who were brothers, one who cut his other brother and scatter his body all over the land of Winds. Minato used that myth has his muse, and with it he figured out to conquer the mighty demon, to split and seal the great beast into his three children. The Yin in Naruto, Yang in Kamina and the soul in Chito. The villagers rejoice that those children were born on that day dubbing them the title Three Holy Children of Konoha.

Now let's get on to the actual story.

As I was saying before I went into a necessary explanation, so you can get the gist of things snuck out of his family's Seal theory lessons, to have real fun since the Academy is starting just next week.

Besides who doesn't love fun?

Naruto walked through Konoha, waving at the passersby who smiled and waved back, some hesitant as they know he has the 'Dark' side of Kyubi in them, but they have their Yondaime to protect them, so they feel no worry.

Naruto whistled a Jaunty tune as he started run he has a feeling that his father sent one of many tutors he has to search for him, and he just cannot deal with Ebisu at the moment. His short but shaggy hair blew in the air giving the wind access to kiss his face. Our knucklehead stopped in front of a building he swore he never saw before, curiosity taking over the small seven-year-old urged him to investigate this 'mysterious' building.

As he entered he sore he went into a world of wonders, It was like heaven for a kid like him. Big burly men lifting weights, punching bags of all shapes and sizes, ranging from long cylinder ones to small one where a lean guy was punching in a rapid pace. In the center there was a large ring where two men were at it, trading blows, pivoting dodging.

It was beautiful.

Naruto felt a hand clasp his shoulders, he saw a large tall man who was HUGE! Muscles everywhere, hell even muscles on his goddamn nose! Wait is his eyes flexing?!

He had short neat light brown hair with a mustache parlor. He wore a green sleeveless skin-tight top and shorts (Escanor from Seven deadly sins).

"Ohoh, what a surprise one of the Holy children is here to grace our presence, what are you doing here lad?" The hulk of a man asked with amusement evident in his voice.

"W-what is this place?" Naruto asked in wonder. The man laughed seeing the star in the child eyes.

"I'm Bulat and welcome the Salty Spittoon, Konoha's only boxing gym!" The now revealed Bulat said with a large grin.

"Boxing?" Naruto asked, out of all the Taijutsu he have heard he never heard of Boxing, Bulat raised an eyebrow until he remembered that the child in front of him is of a Ninja descent,

"Boxing is a civilian sport kiddo, while you Ninjas have your fancy Smancy taijutsu, we civilians, those who wish to learn that is have Boxing." Bulat explained. Naruto eyes widened, how come his parents never introduced this style of fighting to him, he would be more interested other than slapping other people with open palms and called that Taijutsu.

"Why don't Ninja use Boxing?" Naruto asked. Bulat sctrached the back of his head, "They complain it leaves to much openings but everything can fixed with practise, these Ninjas only want quick precise kills like wheres the challenge in that huh?"  
Naruto nodded in agreement, when he would ever spar with Kamina or Chito they always beat him to fast and leave quickly, like stay and fight some more damn it!

Naruto suddenly got an idea for the first time in his life. That's right this brat never thinks.

"Can you teach me to box?" Naruto asked Bulat, Bulat put his hands to his waste and tilted his head upwards, as if he were looking down on Naruto.

"Aren't you supposed to go to the Academy next week and learn you Fancy Smancy Taijutsu there?" Bulat asked he was about to turn and leave when Naruto shouted,

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT TAIJUTSU, I'LL BE THE FIRST NINJA TO USE BOXING AND ONLY BOXING, BELIEVE IT!"

Everyone in the salty spittoon stop their reps, spars and practise and stared at Naruto in shock. Soon deep thunderous laughter broke out in the room, Naruto could feel his body shake from the vibration of this many deep voiced many laughing at the same time.

"I like you kid," Bulat said with a large grin, "Welcome to the Salty Spittoon, your body is to weak right now so the least you can do is to punch this Sandbag, come I'll show you the basics!"

Naruto had a large grin broke out on his face, he was about to follow when he heard a voice he would damn it to hell if he could.

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" Said voice screetched, "THE HONORABLE SON WILL NOT BE TAUGHT ANYTHING IN THIS FILT!"

Every one turned and found a Ninja with dark circular shades and a bandana sporting the Konoha symbol signifying that he's a ninja.

"AGH EBISU!" Naruto yelled, "SORRY BULAT BUT CAN YOU HOLD THOSE LESSON OF UNTIL NEXT TIME?"

Bulat who was glaring at Ebisu laughed, he opened the window for Naruto to leap out from.

"C'mon kiddo, skiddadle."

Naruto leaped out of the window with an outraged Ebisu on his heal, Bulat stared at the reteatign back of the blond.

"First Ninja to use Boxing," Bulat muttured, he then reached for his side where a large scar hid beneath his top,"I hope you're the first Ninja to successfully use Boxing, Namikaze."

 **-End-**

 **What do you guys think, should I start this off as a series, are you interested in it? Let me know!**  
 **  
Your Papa,  
Papapryce**


	2. Chapter 2

**LETS BRAWL! 2**

 **Boxing the love of my life, and Naruto, the anime of my life, other than One piece of course.**

 **-Line-Break-**

"NARUTO!" A loud feminine voice rang throughout the household, "DINNER!"

This is Kushina Namikaze, now officially Konoha's strongest woman, both physically and mentally. Hey anyone who could raise three kids especially Jinchuuriki kids deserve that title.

Kushina sighed as she gotten no response, she looked over the table and saw her husband eating while going over a report, Chito tapping her chopsticks on the table, trying to be patient for her brother to come down stairs and Kamina who's trying desperately not to eat the food right there right now.

"Kamina, can you please fetch your brother for me?' She asked sweetly, but Kamina knows that this wasn't a request, this was an order. He nodded and went up the stairs. He made it to Naruto's room and opened the door, there he witnesses Naruto swiftly punching a punching bag, Kamina would be lying if he said he wasn't amazed by the speed of those jabs Naruto delivered. Speaking of Naruto, it has been three years since he started training at the Salty spittoon with Bulat and a new friend. Naruto gained some height, he wears an orange tank top with a grey and orange boxing shorts and wrapped bandages on both of his arms. Kamina had to wrinkle his nose in disgust since that's all Naruto would wear, even in winter, and that the room smell like eight grown men sweated in here.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Kamina?" He asked "What are you doing in here. Up for a spar?"

Kamina shook his head no

"Mom calling you for dinner, let's go?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Ramen."

"THAT'S IT?" Naruto asked shocked, sure he loved ramen, but he was to be a successful ninja boxer, he need something nutritious in his system! "I had ramen for lunch already!"

"Too bad, now get down here before I kick your ass again." Kamina said before turning his back on the now angered Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD, YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Naruto challenged, fire in his eyes, Kamina scoffed before going back downstairs with Naruto stomping after him.

The two made it down stair, everyone around the table was glaring at Naruto for making them wait so long, Naruto read the atmosphere and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Naruto," Minato called out, a little annoyed, "Take a seat."

Naruto sat down on the table where his food was given to him by his mother who then sat beside him. The family ate their dinner in relative silence, soon the food is finished, and Minato looked up at his Children.

"I just got a report from the Academy, Kamina and Chito you guys are doing exceptionally well, I can never be prouder." Minato smiled at the two mention kids, Naruto with a look of panic slowly ease the chair back and tried to tiptoe away from the family of Ninja's, he would have gotten away if it weren't for Kushina chains tying him down.

"Naruto however, haven't made one bit of progress this year." Minato said in a disappointed tone, Naruto scrunched his face up and close his eyes and looked away as Kushina's chains become undone.

"Bah, who need those stupid lessons anyways, what would knowing what Acts or criminal codes the Second Hokage pass help me? the only thing matters to me is getting out there and beat everything down with these two fist!" Naruto said stubbornly making Minato sighed, why must his son be such crude person?

Kushina conked Naruto upside his head leaving an exaggerated bump on his head, making Naruto cry waterfall tears.

Minato got up and kneeled by his son.

"Naruto you want to be a Ninja, right?" He asked, Naruto nodded." Then please, not as Hokage, but as your father, please do well and study have selected so many Tutors for you so please"

Naruto looked at his dad and smiled, slightly bringing Minato's hopes up.

"Sorry pops I love ya, but learning those things are boring, I'm going to go meet Bulat!" Naruto jumped out of the nearest window leaving a slightly pissed off parents and two siblings trying to smuggle as much dessert they can up their room.

Kushina face turned red of anger, Minato seeing this backed up slowly.  
 **  
"NARUUUTTOOOOOO!"**  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

Naruto ran through the busy market, lanterns were lit, people are buying goods, it almost looked like a festival, he jumped over old man Suji Cabbage cart and landed on a horse carriage scaring off the stray cats who was trying to steal the exporting goods. Naruto jumped off the carriage after a mile-long ride and walked in the Salty Spittoon, he saw that the light is on and two men guarding the entrance.

"OI KID THIS ISN'T A PLACE FOR YOU GET GO-URK!" The tall bouncer got hit in his head by his partner who is a slim brown hair man with smiling eyes. **(think Gin's eyes from bleach)**

"Sorry about that Naruto, he's apart of the night shift so he hasn't met you yet." He said smiling, he reached in his pocket taking out a red piece of Candy, "here you go!"

Naruto lit up at the sight of the candy and smiled

"Thanks ." Naruto smiled and threw the candy in his mouth, Fujimaki opened the door for Naruto who heard nothing but thunderous cheers of the crowd and the thuds of flesh hitting flesh. This pumped Naruto's blood as he got excited. Naruto walked into the spectator section with Fujimaki who talked with another person to keep the front watched for him. Naruto and Fujimaki both sat at in the back, Baruto could perfectly see Bulat in the ring brawling it out with a large beast of a man, the ring shook with each step he took, and for his size he was quite quick to dodge Bulat's jabs.

The large hulk of a man threw a devastating uppercut to Bulat's chin while Bulat gave him a nose breaking jab, the both fell.

A skinny man came in the center,

1

the two men groan

2  
Bulat got on his knee and stumble while his opponent made no effort to get up.

3

Bulat grabbed the rope for support leaning on it.

5

The man still lay on the floor; a loud snoring broke through the silence.

"WINNER BULAT!"

Naruto could feel his body vibrate while the crowd cheers, the atmosphere filled with excitement, but something felt off, Naruto started seeing doubles.

" …" Naruto called out to the ever smiling man, Naruto feel sick to his stomach.

"Yes Naruto?" He asked, Naruto leaned on him, face red and slightly panting.

"I-I don't feel so…." Everything went black, Naruto could only hear the still cheering crowd and saw Fujimaki reaching out for him. Fujiimaki stroke the unconscious boy hair with a perverted grin. He picks Naruto up and carried him on his back out. He saw Bulat coming his way.

"Hey is Naruto alright?" Bulat asked, Fujimaki nodded his head.

"Seem like all the excitement got to him, I'll carry him home." Fujimaki said, Bulat stared at his friend for a while.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, "I'm the only one here that the Namikaze family tolerates since I always send Naruto back to the academy."

Fujimaki waved him off.

"Nah I'm fine, I can handle it." With that Fujimaki walked out of the salty spittoon and carried Naruto off into the night with a large smile.

 **-Not Dead yet!-**

 **Thank you for reading the second chapter of LETS BRAWL! Stay tune to know what will happen to the young Namikaze!**

 **Review your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Your papa,**

 **papapryce!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lets Brawl 3**

 **-Line-Break-**

Bulat knew something was off, he just knew it, he sprint with all his might to Fujimaki's home, where did that idiot took Naruto, kidnapping the Hokage's son THAT'S SUICIDE!

How did Bulat came under the conclusion of Fujimaki kidnapping Naruto you may ask. Well Bulat has been under suspicion the Fujimaki is a sex offender since anytime they were to go out for a drink he would always leer at children, especially males.

Once he swore he saw Fujimaki eyeing the second born Uchiha!

Bulat didn't turn him in to the authorities for the sake of their friendship but this here is crossing the line.

Bulat remembered the blue steeled eyes of his Hokage when he asked them if Fujimaki came by with Naruto.  
 **  
-Flash-back-  
** _  
Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock  
_  
 _The door opened, and a red hair woman peaked her head out through the opening of the door, she instantly glared at who it was._

 _"Bulat." She greeted sharply. Bulat bowed_

 _"Honourable first lady." Bulat greeted._

 _Kushina did not like the man but she would be lying if she say she wasn't impress by his formality._

 _"What brought you here?" She asked, "To corrupt another of my children?"_

 _"No, no I don't think your kids will be interested in this type of sport." He said trying to reason with the mother of his young prodigy, "But speaking of kids, my friend Fujimaki, has he stopped by with Naruto?"_

 _"Uh?" Kushina asked, dread slowly creeping up._

 _"Brown hair, slim, smiling eyes, he was supposed to drop a sleeping Naruto off." Bulat explained. Kushina eyes widened._

 _"MINATO!" Kushina screamed, and Minato was by her in a flash he tackled Bulat to the ground, Kunai to the neck and steel cold blue eyes pierced through the boxer's soul._

 _"I heard everything, no need to explain just answerer me this."_

 _"Where. Is. My. Son!"_

 **-Flash-Back-End-** __

"Damn it Fujimaki…" Bulat muttered, he could sense multiple Anbu and the Hokage himself following behind Bulat.

Soon Bulat reached a fairly nice house, he knocked the door and an elderly lady came out with the same smiling eyes.

"Why, hello Bulat m'dear, how are you?" The elder asked. Bulat gasp for breath, he retired from being a shinobi years ago, he looked at the Fujimaki's mother.

"Fujimaki here?" He asked, the elderly woman looked deep in thought before nodding her head opening the door wider, unknown to her, Minato and his Anbu went into the house, she lead Bulat to the basement.

"He's just down there." She said with a smile, Bulat nodded his head to her and was about to walk into the basement when he felt a push, he tumbled down the stairs and landed on the cold concrete floor with a grunt. He looked up and saw the lady he grew up knowing smirking diabolically at him, her ever close eyes finally opened.

"Sorry m'dear, I will not let anyone hurt my son…" She then closed the door, "Not even you."

Thud!

All there was is darkness light only coming out of a single window which was way to small for him to get out of, Bulat suddenly felt danger and heard growling, he looked and saw three pairs of hungry eyes, three large black pit bulls made themselves known by walking into the light, and by the looks of things they weren't fed for a while. Bulat came to only one conclusion.

He was the food!

then they attacked!

 **-Line-break-**

Minato and his Anbu stood over the dead body of the elderly woman, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs revealing himself as an old man. The old man eyes widened as he saw the Shinobi's standing over his deceased wife. Rage filled him, and he blindly and foolishly charge at Minato, only to receive a blade to the throat by a bird Anbu. The old man gasped for air, tears in his eyes. He desperately clawed at the Bird Anbu, his life was ended by Bird planting his Tanto on to top of his skull.

"You know you didn't have to let him suffer." Minato pointed out. Bird bowed.

"Apologizes Lord fourth."

"Let's go, no time to waste." Minato instructed. "I want the whole house scoured."

"HAI!" and every Anbu blurred out of sight. Minato noticed a portrait with the family, his eyes singled on the kidnapper of his son. Cold blue eyes glared at Fujimaki smiling face.

"I will find you, and you will suffer for your crimes." And with that Minato was gone in a flash.

Inside a shed in the forest behind Fujimaki's house, Fujimaki breathed heavily as he stared at Naruto's body who was only clad in underwear, drool came from his mouth, he heard groaning and saw Naruto waking up, Fujimaki frowned.

 _"The drug should have lasted longer, so why is he waking up now_?" he thought. Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh where am I, and why does my head hurt?" Naruto suddenly shivered and look at his partially naked self, eye widened he saw Fujimaki staring at him.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto yelled out, Fujimaki rushed to Naruto and put his hands over Naruto mouth, his free hand started to roam around the struggle boy.

"Kekeke, your mine now." Fujimaki whispered his eyes deranged, "I won't allow anyone to take you away from me."

Naruto felt sick to his stomach he struggled under the heavier man, Fujimaki would've been able to successfully accomplish his goal if it weren't for a kick to the groin. Fujimaki bit back a scream by biting his lips, blood drew, he glared at Naruto and made a quick jab to the side of Naruto's face.

"You shouldn't have done that boy.." He was ready to make another Jab, but Naruto is quicker, one hook to the liver, and a quick jab to the stomach. Naruto distanced himself as much as he could in the small shed.

Fujimaki got up glaring at Naruto.

"I WILL MAKE YOU MINE WHETHER YOU BE LIVING OR A CORPSE!" He rushed at Naruto, Naruto seeing faster speed from his siblings rolled under Fujimaki and got in his boxing stance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BASTARD?" Naruto screamed out, Fujimaki laughed.

"SUCH A CUTE BOY CANNOT TAINT HIS MOUTH BY SAYING SUCH CRUDE WORDS, COME I'LL CUT YOUR TONGUE OFF FOR YOU!" Fujimaki yelled out hysterically, he charged at Naruto who in turn charge at him, Naruto dodged Fujimaki's punch and made an uppercut to the chin rattling Fujimaki's brain making him dizzy.

"Damn it!" Fujimaki said trying to gain balance. Naruto glared at his former friend and got back in his stance bouncing slightly.

"You may be older than me and heavier, but when it comes to boxing I'm still your senior." The blonde said in a cold voice, Fujimaki never saw Naruto with such cold blue eyes, wait are they slits?!

Fujimaki could see a large fox bearing its teeth at him the same time Naruto is rearing his fist back.

"SO, WHAT IF YOU'RE A BETTER BOXER?" Fujimaki yelled, "I'M AN ADULT I CAN STILL OVER POWER YOU!"

"Naruto Namikaze, Boxing Technique number One: 10 JAB BARRAGE!"

Naruto's fist was nothing but black streaks as they shot out on Fujimaki, Fujimaki who wasn't prepared took the full blunt of his blow. After the barrage was done, Fujimaki flew out of the shed and into the woods, soon the shed was surrounded by Anbu and Minato.

"H-how did you do that?" Fujimaki asked in shock, he never seen a technique like it. Naruto smirked.

"A little Chakra can make a great difference to the speed and strength of a jab." Naruto said patting his bicep as a female Anbu covered him with a blanket, Minato rushed at Naruto and hugged him.

"Naruto!" he broke his composure of Hokage in front of his subordinates who couldn't blame him as they would too if their child was kidnapped by a pedophile. Minato looked at his son.

"Are you alright. He didn't touch you, did he?!" asked frantically checking for any signs of bruise or anything of the sort in a comical manner. Naruto smiled.

"OF COURSE, GAVE ME THE ULTIMATE NARUTO NAMIKAZE BOXING TECHNIQUE AND HE'S DONE FOR!"

Minato smiled at his son, he's just like Kushina sometimes. His face turned cold and steely, he got up and face Fujimaki who was being held by blade point by the Anbus.

"Fujimaki, you are hereby arrested for the kidnapping of my son, and you shall face Capital punishment for crimes against morality, the time before your sentence is carried out you will be tortured as if you were a missing Ninja." Minato said just as a bloody Bulat wondered through the bushes, Minato saw Bulat and his injuries.  
"Where were you?" Minato asked, Bulat looked at Minato and then glared at Fujimaki. He rushed at him and delivered a hook to the face.

"HOW DARE YOU NEGLECT YOUR DOGS, HOW DARE YOU TRAIN SUCH WONDERFUL CREATURES TO KILL!" Bulat yelled out furiously, Fujimaki is nothing but a black and blue lump with hair when the Anbu were successful on dragging him off.

"Crane go patch up Bulat, and Bulat I need you in my office this Saturday, we need to talk." Minato said before disappearing with his son.

Fujimaki was physically tortured by Ibiki and mentally tortured by the duo Anko and Inoichi for two weeks straight.

The next week, Fujimaki was publicly executed on 2:30 P.M

 **-Not Dead Yet!-**

 **That the end of chapter 3, I'll be lying if I said that I wasn't sick to my stomach writing the shed scene, anyways that bastard got what coming. Normally im not into fanfics with rape or mention of rape, but at least Naruto wasn't touched, besides I needed this scene for future chapter.**

 **Review if you believe that Fujimaki's punishment was Just!**

 **Your Papa,  
Papapryce **


End file.
